The Sharingguned Letter Mess
by Siah Yasana
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura go on a date. But the next day Sasuke gets a letter from "his" girl. Saying things good and bad. But Sasuke being who he is, changes it. It's all for his sick and twisted ways. "My dear, Sasuke the dinner we had was lovely..."SasuSakuSai
1. The first Letter

This was real

This was real. Sasuke actually went on a date with Sakura. I know really it happened!

* * *

An 18 year old Sasuke was walking home from a recent mission. Being an Uchiha wasn't the best, but it was good. You got the better missions and you're friends with supposedly everyone. The downside, was that there were only 3 left (a/n I do believe in Madara. DUH).

He arrives at his house only to find a letter on the door. He read it. Not only because there was no one else to, but because it was addressed to him.

* * *

_My Dear,_

_Sasuke the dinner we shared the other night. It was absolutely lovely – not! In my wildest dreams, could I ever imagine anyone? As perfect as you are could you – if only for a moment—think? Of our being together forever: what a cruel joke! To have you come into my life and leave again: it would be heaven!! Denied the possibility of seeing you again makes me giddy. With joy I face the time that we are apart._

_With Great "Saddness"_

_Sakura_

_PS I wish I could tell you I love you. I can't. Stop thinking that you're one of the hottest men in Konoha. No, wait! The world._

* * *

Sasuke was astonished. Uchihas are never rejected. Now Sasuke, being the insane man he is, copied the handwriting with his Sharinggun. Now he knew better than to mess with her head. He still did it.He's that type of person.

The jerk rewrote the letter and it went something like this.

* * *

_My Dear Sasuke,_

_The dinner we shared the other night was lovely. Not in my wildest dreams, could I ever imagine anyone as perfect as you. Could you – if only for a moment – think of our being together? Forever? What a cruel joke, to have you come into my life only to leave again! It would be heaven denied, the possibility. Seeing you again makes me giddy with joy. I face the time we are apart with great sadness._

_ Sakura_

_PS I wish I could tell you I loved you. I can't stop thinking that you're one of the hottest men in Konoha. No, wait. The world._

* * *

"Why Sakura, I didn't know you felt that way." He stated with a smirk on his face for the damage he did. Almost snickering at what he did. Uchihas dont laugh. They grunt.

* * *

Sakura returned home that day from the hospital. There was her gut feeling, acting up again.

_'Why do I fell like somthing has gone wrong?'_

_**'Probably because it did'**_

_'You're no help'_

_'** Oh well that's a nice "Hello Inner! Whats up!"'**_

_'hn'_

**_' You're not an Uchiha'_**

_' YUP! 1) Cause Sai's much better 2) I hate Sas-GAY's guts'_

* * *

"Now to show Sai who Sakura belongs to."

Sasuke left the manor to find his nemesis.

'This way she'll be all mine.'

* * *

BAD SASUKE BAD BAD!!

I would like to thank my teacher, Miss J. for the letter idea. It was too funny!

So don't for get punctuation!

Read and reveiw!!

Siah Y.


	2. Confrontation

yello! Me back! Here we go

**Expressing a point like i don't own naruto...at all  
**

'_Thoughts'_

"Spoken"

other

* * *

**_Sharinggun Letter Mess Ch 2_**

* * *

"Oh Boy!! Ramen!! YYAAAYY!!" The blond idiot of Konoha was at Ichiracku's, as normally. Today he had his female companion with him for company.

"Shut Up Already!!" This was Sakura…lunch partner # 3 on lunch break #4. However, the blond could never EVER get enough ramen.

"But, but, It's Raaaaaammmeeeeennnnn!" The words were slurred out of his mouth like he was drunk. Truth was he was…drunk by ramen!

"Naruto.Run.As.Fast.As.You.Ca-"The karma god wouldn't let her have any fun today.

"I feel it too, Sakura-Chan" They ran as fast as they could to where the tension was the hardest.

* * *

The Ex-ROOT member was sitting on a branch, in a tree, near a road, that was sooo obvious even Naruto would bump into it.but he was only visible to the ninja eye. That way, Civilians can't bother him….at all.

"Sai," The Stotic Uchiha stated...blankly. Sai just rolled his eyes at this, "we all know that you have a school boy crush on our dear cherry blossom."

This caught his attention. Of course they all knew he liked her, and she liked him! Sasuke wasn't going to let him know about that last piece of information, it could ruin everything. Plus, he wasn't that nice either.

"All that affection is put to waste. She likes me more and she even admitted it to me in a cute little letter too." He pulled out the letter that was in his pocket, just waiting to be read (Correctly!!). This motion and strange sense was not missed by the artist.

He slowly put his hand up to grab the letter. In the pit of his stomach he knew something was about to go wrong. Something that could change him. He didn't like it.

As 'The Insulter', as Naruto calls him, open the partchment with care, Sasuke smirks his way to a 'cheering' victory.

"My Dear Sasuke," Sai had started reading aloud but couldn't bear to speak any more. His eyes glazed at what the letter had said, "The world", were the last words he mumbled out. Those first 3 words were enough to hurt him but the message as a whole…..broke him. Then he took a step ack to keep jis balance.

'_Don't Sakura's letters usually have a little trace of red blood in the corner on front?' _He turned it over to see if the speck was there.

Nothing was there.

Nothing.

Sasuke's plan had backfired. He had no idea of the concept of Sakura's red dot. He thaught it was 'some insignificant red blob' on the cover, when in turn it made all the difference.

He still had a frown on his face though.

* * *

Konoha's 'Cherry Blossom' was using chakra to put more speed into her running. She was going as fast as she possibly could! Even with her perfect chakra control, she hopes she has enough time to stop what ever mad-ness is about to occur.

Within 30 seconds she sees them. She saw Sai stumble backwards and try to get himself back up. She saw that his expression was grim. Lastly, she sees the sadistic/ insane emo-boy's face. The way it was twisted made her sick. His wicked grin rivaled Naruto's only it was darker, more evil.

She was running like hell. Trying to get there to make him wipe off that face.

She was only seconds late.

* * *

"You see?" ,The Uchiha started, " She doesn't want you she wants me" The worst possible ways to destroy Sasuke were running through Sai's mind. One better than the other. He frowned he can't think of the right thing to do to him. He decided to leave that to Sakura…..if he ever tells her. He might just.

Then from behind Sakura appears. Sai is happy she is ok. She's panting like REALLY **REALLY **hard, but that's ok. Sai sighed, (A/N: OMUG that is soo much fun to say!) then smiled a genuine smile and looked at Sasuke's now confused and scowling face.

"Yeah, I'll let the **non-existent** Sakura do all that loving you crap, while I take the real one and get some dinner tonight around 7-ish?" The artist looked at the figure that was now a relaxed Sakura "Sure, I'll go." She said without a moments thought.

"She will be mine one day, just you wait!!" The obvious villain stated.

Sai and Sakura didn't hear him at all. They were too busy linking hands and staring into each other's eyes. A happy ever after for the good guys and a not so happy ev-

"Soo (Pant Pant) what I miss?….OMG SAI? SAKURA? ARE YOU GOING OUT NOW?" The now arriving baka said.

Anyways, the SaiSaku couple were walking off into the sunset when Sakura had to make the Time-To-Beat-Sasuke-To-Death Question was asked.

"Sai, What were you two fighting about anyways? What made Sasuke's face go in that weird twist?"

"Err,…Well…He had copied your handwriting and re wrote a letter saying you loved him, when you obviously don't, and he tried to stop me from asking you out and stuff." He had said taboo.

"He **WHAT?!**"

* * *

Ooooh Sasuke getting Punished!!

Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
